Relationships
by Nanya
Summary: Telling your family that you're in a relationship with one person is hard. What happens when you're in one with two people? Co-written with RadiantBeam.


Relationships

Co-written with RadiantBeam on the AnimeSuki forums.

Disclaimer: Nothing here is owned by either of us.

Note: RadiantBeam is a great author, if you guys like what's written here, go ahead and check out the rest of her stuff. She has it posted on this site and I do have some of it in my favorites.

* * *

"Hey, guys, guess what?"

"What, Nanoha?"

"I'm dating Fate-chan--"

"Okay..."

"--and Yuuno-kun!!"

There was a collective spit-take.

_**"WHAT?!!"**_

"Well, at least we don't need to worry about any grandchildren..."

"Mom?"

"I was worried that you weren't in a relationship. So what if you've got a girlfriend and a boyfriend?"

"You're... Surprisingly open-minded..."

"More grandchildren for me to spoil!"

Nanoha, Yuuno and Fate face-faulted.

"So, Fate-chan, Yuuno-kun..."

"Yes?"

"Is it hard sharing Nanoha?"

*the two look at each other awkwardly*

"Uuuh.... Nanoha doesn't exactly make the relationship..."

"Eh?"

"It means they like sleeping with just each other sometimes, Dad."

"Nanoha!"

"You promised not to tell!"

"Why? I think it's sweet that we all love each other equally!"

"Awww!"

"Nanoha, this is embarrassing..."

"Well, at least they're taking this well... I'm actually worried when we tell your family, Fate."

"Don't worry... I'm sure Lindy-mama won't be that bad..."

"I'm more worried about Chrono than your mother."

"Aww, don't worry, Amy-san will keep him at bay."

"Sure. I'm the only one he'd aim for."

"Why?"

"I'm male!"

"I'd hurt him if he tried anything..."

"Thanks, Fate..."

"Besides, you and Nanoha help me work off so much stress..."

"Awww! You two have my permission to marry my daughter!"

"Thanks, mom..."

"You'll all have such cute kids!!"

"... Thanks, Mom..."

"Now you have to tell us!"

"Tell you what?"

"How it happened! How you three got together!"

The three looked at each other in silence, mostly because they weren't sure what to say at that moment... It didn't last too long.

"You wanna tell her?"

"Nope."

"Me neither."

"Oh, come on! How did you three get together?"

"..."

"We got drunk." The three of them said flatly at the same time.

"Drunk?"

"Yeah. Yuuno was particularly smashed."

"Hey!"

"And if I remember correctly, didn't Hayate set it up?"

"She did, actually..."

"... That little _minx_..."

"At least she didn't take pictures..."

"As far as we know..."

"...crap..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So anyway, Yuuno was pretty smashed that night..."

"Yeah, and Fate-chan felt bad for him, and since we were holding our drinks better than he was we decided to take him home..."

"Hey, I wasn't that bad."

"Sure you weren't, Yuuno."

"Don't worry, we love you anyway."

"So, when's the wedding?"

"What wedding?"

"What? You mean that you three DIDN'T have sex that night?"

"Onee-chan!!" Nanoha yelled as she blushed horribly, Fate and Yuuno also blushing.

"I wasn't that bad," Yuuno grumbled.

"No, actually, he was a perfect gentleman, even when drunk!"

"Oh, so it was my little sister that did that then?"

"Uh..."

"Actually, that..."

"..."

"Well, we had to, you know... put Yuuno to bed..."

"Which wasn't hard, I mean he helped us, he wasn't that far gone..."

"Oh... Did you three at least stretch afterward?"

"Dad?"

"Well, if you don't, you can get very cramped up from such exercise."

"We didn't do anything!"

"So you're telling me that you placed a fine young man like Yuuno into bed and didn't take advantage of the situation?"

Nanoha and Fate both blushed horribly.

"A-about that...."

"Oh, so you DID!" Miyuki had a grin that stretched from ear to ear. "This I gotta hear!"

There was a long, awkward pause.

Finally, Nanoha pointed at Fate.

"She started it."

"Traitor." Fate muttered, her face a bright scarlet.

"Aww... My new sister-in-law took the first step."

"Um, Onee-chan, we aren't married, yet..."

"Well, we can always fix that!"

"Dad?"

"Well, you're home, so, why not?"

"Uhh..."

"But anyway, Fate, I never imagined you'd be so bold! What caused it, the alcohol?"

"... Oh, hell, I give up." Fate slumped in her chair. "Yuuno looked cute falling asleep, all right? I couldn't resist."

Yuuno blushed as Nanoha grinned.

"Fate-chan's very grabby when she's like that..."

"Nanohaaaa..." Fate blushed horribly.

"What? You are... Your fingers were all over me while you did such naughty things to Yuuno-kun."

The other blond's face was so red that one might have mistaken him for having a major sunburn. Did Nanoha HAVE to talk about this stuff in front of both her parents and older sister? He just hoped that she wouldn't be like this around Lindy...

"Huh, if they're like that when drunk, i wonder what the honeymoon's going to be like." Momoko wondered aloud.

"I think I've seen porn that wouldn't be as interesting. Especially when you add in those magic binds..."

"Huh, never thought of doing that... Oh Yuuno-kun... Faaaate-chan..." Nanoha grinned in a way that made them both gulp.

"And actually, Yuuno-kun, aren't you a defensive mage?"

Yuuno swallowed hard. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Doesn't that mean you know a lot about... bindings?"

Yuuno paled as Fate blushed.

"U-uh, Nanoha, I... ah..."

"Do you?"

Yuuno gave up.

"Yeah, I do..."

"Now, now, Nanoha... No getting the poor boy all worked up around his future in-laws... Besides, have you told Fate's family?"

"Not yet..."

"Can I have pictures?"

"Of what?"

"Of what Chrono will do to Yuuno for sleeping with his younger sister."

"Daaad!"

"Why am I in trouble?" Yuuno squirmed. "Fate started it!"

Fate sighed. "True enough. Nanoha didn't even jump in until I started it..."

"So, how long have you three been together?"

"Um... A couple of months..."

"So, how often..?"

"Mom!"

Fate was *so* glad that Arf, Erio and Caro were watching Vivio. She didn't need to hear this stuff.

"I'm just curious! I want to make sure my baby's having a healthy sexual life!"

Nanoha blushed.

"M-Mom, thank you but..."

"But nothing! I'm was worried that my baby girl wasn't in any relationships outside of work. Can you blame me for wanting grand-babies?"

Nanoha whimpered at that. "It's healthy, all right? It's alive, it's glowing, it's healthy. Do you want to know anymore else?"

Momoko slanted a narrow-eyed look at Fate and Yuuno, who both squirmed. "Is she telling the truth?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, ma'am!" They answered in unison.

"So, Nanoha, Fate, tell me... how good is Yuuno?"

Yuuno yelped.

"How did she know that we were both... Oops." Fate went pale and blushed at the same time, quite interesting to look at.

"Whoo! My baby sis landed a stud!"

Nanoha's eyes immediately narrowed at that, and she latched on to Yuuno's arm. "My stud," she said. "Mine."

Miyuki grinned, lifting her hands. "Hey, I never said anything more, did I?" She looked at her family innocently. "Did I?"

Fate pouted. "Yuuno's not my stud as well?"

"Aww..." Nanoha hugged Fate and kissed her on the lips, causing Momoko and Miyuki to fall out of their chairs. "I love you too, Fate-chan."

"Whoo! You go sis."

Shiro looked at Momoko as she got up. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about them not having a healthy relationship."

"But he's still not my stud?"

Nanoha grinned. "He's yours too, if you want him."

Yuuno just shrugged and offered Fate his arm, smiling shyly. She took it happily.

Miyuki grinned like a fool. "Damn, I have money to collect! Thank you, Hayate!"

"Wait! You were BETTING on us?!" Nanoha's eyes widened as she looked at Miyuki.

Her older sister laughed. "Yep."

"Mooooouuuu.... I'm *so* getting her for this!"

"Hey, it's not my fault Hayate can read you guys like a book!"

Nanoha blinked.

"She... saw this coming?"

"Are you kidding? She called it when you guys were nine!"

Nanoha face-faulted. "How the heck?"

Yuuno coughed a few times, blushing pretty hard. "I'm sure I wasn't *that* obvious how much I liked you two back then..."

Fate stared. "But... I thought you just liked Nanoha!"

Yuuno coughed again and shrugged. "I did," he said helplessly. "But then you came too, and I started liking both of you, and the feeling never went away."

Nanoha blushed. "Why didn't you--"

"Say something? Why do you think it took me ten years to ask you two out?" Yuuno blushed. "Besides, you two were always together. Everyone thought you were dating."

"Well, we weren't..." Fate muttered, a blush adorning her cheeks.

"Fate-chan was too shy and... Well, I'm... kinda..."

"Dense?" Yuuno, Fate and Miyuki said at the same time.

"Moooouuu... You don't need to put it like that..." Nanoha said with a blush on her face.

"I'm surprised you aren't trying to hurt him." Momoko whispered to Shiro.

"Our daughter's a big girl. Besides, I like Yuuno and Fate."

Momoko smirked.

"So anyway..." Yuuno coughed again. "I never said anything because they seemed... otherwise occupied."

Nanoha and Fate both blushed at that.

"Mou... Yuuno-kun... You could have asked..." Nanoha pouted and hugged him, kissing him on the lips, causing Fate to blush as she watched the kiss. Unbridled memories of what happened between the sheets came to her mind...

Miyuki laughed and clapped as Fate went in and kissed both Yuuno and Nanoha. "Man, they really must be in love then."

Nanoha smirked at her sister. "Well, we HAVE been raising a daughter together since we were nineteen."

Miyuki blinked.

A slow grin spread across her face.

"Hayate, thank you. I'm going to be damn rich."

"Remind me to give that girl such a befriending..." Nanoha muttered.

"Nanoha, don't blame her for seeing what you couldn't," Miyuki teased lightly.

* * *

Ending Notes: At first, this was just something we tossed back and forth for fun, it sort of became it's own fic part-way in, you can probably tell, because there were more details later on. This started because of a comment about my other fic "Master of the Knight" that had a comment about Yuuno, Nanoha, and Fate in a relationship. Darn, FF. Net for not letting me put more than 2 people up there for characters.

Another note: I really dislike FF. Net's formatting at times.


End file.
